1. Field
This document relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a display device which can display an image using an electro-optical characteristic of a liquid crystal.
A liquid crystal display may comprise a liquid crystal panel, a bottom cover, first and second printed circuit boards, and a cover shield. Moreover, the liquid crystal display may further comprise a backlight unit providing light and an inverter substrate providing power to the backlight unit.
The bottom cover is disposed on the back surface of the liquid crystal panel, and can mount and support the liquid crystal panel.
The bottom cover comprises a bottom portion and side portions extending from the bottom portion to thus form a storage space, and this storage space can store the backlight unit.
A plurality of circuit parts generating a driving voltage and/or control signal for driving the liquid crystal panel may be mounted on the first and second printed circuit boards, respectively. Here, the first printed circuit board may be disposed on the lateral surface of the bottom cover by bending a driving film for electrically connecting to the liquid crystal panel. Moreover, the second printed circuit board may be disposed on the back surface of the bottom cover by bending a flexible printed circuit board for electrically connecting to the first printed circuit board.
A cover shield is formed to cover the second printed circuit board, thereby protecting the second printed circuit board. The cover shield may include a body portion and side portions extending from the body portion, and be formed of a metal material.
Meanwhile, FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view for explaining a back surface fastening structure in a liquid crystal display according to the related art. FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing the back surface in the liquid crystal display of FIG. 1. FIG. 3 is a cross sectional view for explaining the back surface fastening structure in the liquid crystal display in more detail.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, the bottom cover 20, second printed circuit board 40 and cover shield 50 of the liquid crystal display 1 according to the related art may be fastened by the same screws 60.
The bottom cover 20 may have a projecting portion 26 projected in the direction of the second printed circuit board 30 from the bottom portion 22. At this time, burring holes 28 for fastening the screws 60 may be formed in the projecting portion 26.
As the second printed circuit board 40 is disposed between the bottom cover 20 and the cover shield 50, through holes 42 through which the screws 60 pass may be formed in the second printed circuit board 40 corresponding to the position of the burring holes 28.
The cover shield 50 comprises a body portion 52 and side portions 54 extending from the body portion 52 so as to cover the second printed circuit board 40. At this time, though holes 55 through which the screws 60 pass may be formed in the cover shield 50 corresponding to the position of the burring holes 28.
The cover shield 50 may have depressed portions 57 retracted in the direction of the second printed circuit board 40 from the body portion 52. This is for preventing a head portion 62 of the screws 60 from projecting against the body portion 52 when fastening the screws 60.
Meanwhile, screws 60 having a predetermined size are commoditized for the purposes of preventing the screws 60 from being incorporated in the production line of the liquid crystal display 1 that mass-produces liquid crystal displays 1 of various sizes, and of improving the productivity of the liquid crystal display 1.
Accordingly, the depth of the depressed portions 57 of the cover shield 50 needs to be adjusted, and the formation of the depressed portions 57 can be performed by one press process.
However, if the depressed portions 57 are formed by drawing part of the cover shield at a time by using one press process, a crack may be generated in the depressed portions 57. And, the crack generated in the depressed portions 57 may be further deteriorated with the elapse of time.
Due to this, the cover shield 50, second printed circuit board 40, and bottom cover 20 are not precisely fastened, thereby reducing the productivity of the liquid crystal display 1.